politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
DeutchesReich
Formation Formed after a huge economic crisis in Europe lead to the formation of the United Federation of Europe. The Federation was created to unite Europe under one banner. To end the economic Crisis and bring Europe back to stability. Soon after its creation the Russian Federation invaded The Baltic Nations, Eastern Europe and Ukraine, rushing to the rescue the Ground Self-Defense Force repelled the Russians, and adding Eastern Europe and the Baltics to the federation. After a series of reform, Angela Merkel now in her 4th Term stayed in power for her intelligence, humbleness, and wisdom, however, after losing her 3rd term to Von Klause, his military reforms left millions homeless, huge deficit, and a million deaths in the armed forces, and the military ban on our armed forces, Angela Merkel has negotiated a deal for a 2,000 soldiers, and has taken steps to reduce unemployment and decrease our deficit However a Russian-backed Separatist movement in Ukraine sparked a civil war, causing the European Federation to almost dissolve, Central European forces stomped the Ukraine, and nationalist in Spain having forceful revolted saw this defeat, stood down and joined the Federation, Causing doubts by other nations in the long hood of the European Federation After 3 years of tranquility, the European Federation was once again tested, numerous attacks from multiple enemies across the globe had caused the Federation states to question the strength of the Federation and as a result Nationalist in France, Spain, England, and Germany protested and mass demonstrations and referendums caused a split to occurred, various former nations and new nations arose from the ashes, Foreign Influence had taken over the newly formed states. The Center of the Federation, had become the DeutshObserich or the DeutschReich and had begun the stages to rebuild the Deutschland to its former glory The Deutsch Reich has had strong economic and military alliance around the globe. After neighboring Russia began taking back Eastern Europe, The Baltics and Ukraine. The Deutsch Reich strongly rearmed and is in great diplomatic position. The Fall of the Federation is seen as a great disaster, many historians call it the new example of balkanization. With ever more threats of terrorism and a growing radical group in Northern England, the DeutschReich had begun a military campaign and is seen as far more aggressive than their previous United Federation. Many of the members in the Federation maintain close economic, civil, and military ties. Politics The DeutchesReich is a federal republic. The Bundsestag is the upper parliment with 600 seats. Current Federal Ministers Chancellor: Angela Merkel DFP President: Josef Müller TDV Vice Chancellor: Ellena von der Kühn DFP Minister of Defense: Imperator Wilhelm Rommel DFP Minister of Finance: Siegfried Schmidt TCP Minister of Foreign Affairs: Kaiser Von Klause DFP Minister of Internal Affairs: Ellyzabeth Merkel DFP Minister of Transportation: Jarvis TDV Minister of Environment: Rudolph Reinhart TCP Minister of Civil Defense: Emma Wolf Indepedent Minister of Education: Von Krüger TDV Minister of Health: Ludwig Herrmann TCP Minister of Agriculture: Alia Hindenburg TCP Minister of Entertainment Allan Öbster TCP Bundsestag There are 2 main parties in the Bundsestag, The DFP, Deustchland First Party, the TDV or The Deustch Volke but The Communist Party or TCP holds a lot of power in government. Deutschland First Party holds a majority of the 150/250 seats in the Bundestag The Communist Party hold 25/250 The Deutsche Volke party holds 100/250 being the second majority And the Christlich Demokratische Union Deutschlands holds another 20 And 5 independents Bundeswehr http://politicsandwar.wikia.com/wiki/DeutchesReich_Armed_Forces The Bundeswher are the Armed Forces of the DesutchReich The newly formed Bundeswehr was formed as the main armed forces component to defend the DeutschReich, spearheaded by Kaiser Hoffman, the new Bundeswehr has a lot to live up to with its predecessor the European Ground Defense Forces Current General Volker Wieker The Bundeswehr spends 1.48 Billion Dollars on defense annually and is undergoing major rearmament plans. Infantry Brigades 700 Infantry Brigades 30 Tank Brigades: Leopard 2 and Leopard Tigers 220 Aircrafts: A mix arsenal of F-16 and Eurofighter Typhoon Engagements Deutsch Reich Border Skirmish Chola Defense Wars German-Texan war The Great Global War Federation-Palestinian War Second German-Texan war The DeutchesReich has military alliances with other alliances and is protected by The Chola Defense Pact Category:Nations in Europe Category:Leaders in Europe